


Unexpected

by firefly124



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had really thought that was just another of Jack’s <i>stories</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



~*~

“Seriously, Jack,” Ianto said, running his fingers through his hair. “You couldn’t have warned me this was a possibility?”

“Okay, first of all, I kind of thought I had it covered.” Jack shrugged back into his shirt and started buttoning it but remained sitting on Owen’s examination table.

Owen had, very sensibly, left the room and probably the Hub altogether.

“Oestrogen in the rain? You can’t seriously expect me to believe that someone who spends all his time underground honestly thought that was a valid method of birth control.” And if that wasn’t the strangest sentence Ianto had ever uttered, well, that was just down to bloody Torchwood, wasn’t it?

“Second of all, I did tell you, as you just demonstrated.” Jack scowled.

“How was I supposed to know that wasn’t just another of your tall stories?” Ianto demanded.

“Do you seriously think I need to make things up?” Jack retorted.

He did have a point.

“What are we going to do?” Ianto asked. “Torchwood doesn’t exactly have a paternity policy that fits.”

“So I’ll write one.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows. “One of the perks of being the boss.”

“Right. I’ll just be over here having a nervous breakdown, then.”

“Hey.” Suddenly Jack was there, pulling Ianto into his arms. “We’ll figure it out. You going to be okay?”

“Bloody Torchwood,” Ianto muttered into his shoulder.

“That’s the spirit,” Jack murmured into his hair.


End file.
